User blog:Enchanteddragons/ggad short stories —
//this is most likely where I’m going to compile them from now on, particularly the ones about the sibling pairs since that’s where most of my tidbits come from A Knock The world sent some birds today. I couldn’t see them from my spot, but their chirping filled up my usual silence. Funny how a single step can make you see so much more. The inside of our tent only welcomed a sliver of outside, but at the opening the world presented itself to me. A single step more, and I would be able to see the birds. But I can’t. For a little bit, gone for a while, just a second. Your goodbye comes in many forms. Everything, except for ‘goodbye’ itself. Stay here, and we’ll see each other again, I assume. How lonely. It’d be easier to just fall asleep, but the world outside moves on, with or without me here to see it. And with so little to see, I want to see it all. The last time you came home, we went to the marketplace together. Buy whatever you want, I remember you said, smiling as you always did. I chose a dolphin. It’s eyes were the same as yours, a deep cobalt blue. You noticed and laughed. The way you always did. It looked pretty in the sunlight. The dolphin charm fit squarely in the palm of my tiny hand. It couldn’t be that expensive, right? I know you’d pay for whatever I asked for, but I didnt want you to stay away longer. A little girl like me isn’t normal. Mister shopkeeper always gives us a discount. When we walk down the street, you squeeze my hand painfully. You’re always looking around too. My little dolphin was named Siggy. After you, of course. Dont answer anyone’s questions, you say again. Your paranoia shows. I’ll be fine, just like the last and the last and the last time you left me. My end of our journey is always at home. I hang Siggy up. He swims in the sun’s rays, those small chips of light bringing the ocean to my little corner of the world. My eyelids droop against the setting sun. If the world came with outstretched hands, willing to show me just how big it was, would I be awake to see it? I let Siggy play in the water. An hour or two wouldn’t hurt, and today was probably going to be an overnight mission. The world came knocking today. And she wore a red flower in her eye. Corridor Talk place in the future, when Calidi goes to get his new body Vials of neon liquid bubbled quietly as the two of them made their way down the hall. On one hand, it was a familiar sight, albeit smaller than he remembered. On the other, he didn’t remember it at all. Anga’s oddly colored hair bounced behind her as she walked. Her animated talking swished it to and fro, accompanied with her frequent turns and wide smiles. “—so.” Her flower bobbed as she tilted her head. She stared at Calidi with her remaining eye. “I’ve been listening!” He yelped back, clutching his scarf to ground himself in reality again. “I’d hope so. I’d be angry if you didn’t.” Despite her words, Anga shoots him another grin, rummaging in her pocket for something. “Give me your hand.” He complied. “It’s been a long 10 years. I had some time to kill.” A red flower glowed faintly in his palm. Five petals, with luminescent pollen clustered in the middle. He glanced back up at Anga, who was bearing the same flower in her right eye. “It’s an ambrosia flower. The kind you wanted, remember?” Vaguely. He nodded anyway and tucked the flower on the brim of his hat. 10 years? “Man. It was surprisingly easy to get one of those, considering what happened with sis and I before.” Anga sighed. “Sis?” “Vereganna. She’s the surgeon here.” A narrow face framed by scissors surfaced in Calidi’s mind. He flinched. Anga continued to rattle off her tale, waving her arms around for emphasis as she spoke. “—-it took us the full ten years to find a flower for me. Ten! It was worth it in the end though.” She flexed her arm smugly. “You see these guns? Flower power.” Apparently, she wasn’t too bothered by his near silence. Calidi took the time to think again. Anga seemed to have the impression that he was her friend reincarnated or something. “I’m super glad you’re back again, Sharlotte. Sis must have left your memories in there. She loved you too!” “Y...yeah.” “Your appearance is going to be a problem though. You’re gonna have to explain to her what’s up if you don’t want a repeat of last time.” Of course. ‘Last time’, the memory that haunted him the most. The scissors flashed again, bringing with it the repeating image of a shouting woman. He couldn’t remember what she had said. “Let me see... we’ll need to get you a wheelchair... oh! And new eyes too.” She laughed at the expression on his face. “I’m kidding! About the eyes. You’ll still need a wheelchair though, or you could ask your boyfriend to carry you.” The two of them continued walking. The lights dimmed, and the vials disappeared as they neared the place of his nightmares. He could barely see the woman in front of him. There were two sides of the story. One that looked down at tiny feet, seeing her brother with his abdomen covered in red. And the other with nothing except pain and tearing and—- “Hey... uh.” Anga paused. “About those ‘memories’.” Although quiet, his voice rang plenty loud in the silent tunnel. “You didn’t really... like me all that much. The person I look like now.” He trailed off. Anga hadn’t moved. “...Anga?” He took a hesitant step forward. Another flash of red cut across his eyes. Category:Blog posts